Enter the DBZ World All Paige's Fault!
by yamcha and shin obsessed
Summary: *snickers*Man, you should see what I have in store for you in... CHAPTER 4! Dat's right... Chapter 3 up! ^_^
1. REVIEW!

Disclaimer (me): I OWN IT! I OWN IT ALL!  
DISCLAIMER BOT (in metallic voice): no you do not surrender now human  
Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *starts bashing DISCLAIMER BOT*  
DISCLAIMER BOT (in metallic voice): ouch please stop please  
Me: Heeeeeeeeeeeee... do I own it now?  
DISCLAIMER BOT (in metallic voice): no  
Me: Awwwwwww... *starts crying, then abruptly stops* I own Paige ^-^  
DISCLAIMER BOT (in metallic voice): no you do not  
Me: YES I DO!  
DISCLAIMER BOT (in metallic voice): no you do not  
My mom (evilly): yes... *rubs hands together* I own you...  
Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Casey and Paige were sitting in the living room eating popcorn and sipping on root beer. Paige kicked her bag out of the way and put on a music video on the computer. She hummed the tune. "Dancing with myself?" Casey asked her. Paige nodded.  
"IF I HAD THE CHANCE TO ASK THE WORLD TO DANCE, I'D BE DANCING WITH MYSELF!" she yell-sung. Casey covered her ears. Paige started laughing so hard that Casey started laughing and they rolled around the floor in giggle fits. Paige's mom came in with a plate of cheese. Paige, being a Saiyan, grabbed the whole plate and ate every piece in one bite. Casey covered her eyes. "Uff da, Paige! You're supposed to share some with Casey!" Paige blushed as her mom embarrassed her yet again. "But mom... I'm a Saiya-jin... you know that... baka kasan," she added, the last part to Casey. "Paige... what does baka kasan mean?" her mom asked her. Paige giggled. "It means good grief in Japanese," she said to her, her mother having no clue that it meant stupid mother. Her mother left the room and her cat walked in. "Well, Casey... about time to go to bed?" Paige asked her friend. Casey nodded and grinned. That was that. They went to bed.  
  
*-* I is starry eyed... Oo  
  
When Paige woke up, she instantly stumbled over a lump on the floor, recognizing now that it was Casey's unconscious body laying on the ground. She blinked for a second, her face on the computer screen which had become a swirling portal of electricity, and put on her blue-lensed glasses. She verified that the portal was in fact real and that she stuck her hand in it and the hand disappeared. "Hmm..." she said, not thinking straight.  
  
I IS TIRED!!!!!!!!!!! *yawningfullness*  
  
Goku looked towards the kitchen window where a swirling portal had appeared. A hand was sticking through it. "Hmm... strange... I better get Gohan and Goten..." he said sleepily and walked down the hall towards the boys' rooms.  
  
You know where I'm goin' with dis ^-^  
  
"Casey, wake up!" Paige gently nudged the unmoving body with her foot. She grabbed onto Casey and her two cats, Heidi and Stella, and put her hand through the portal agian. She felt her body being dragged in and she tried to fight, but she wasn't able to.  
  
Do 'ya get it now?  
  
Goku grabbed the arm and pulled hard. It was putting up quite a struggle, but then Gohan and Goten grabbed on and the rest of the body was yanked into the Son home. Actually, there were four bodies. Two young girls and two little creatures that none of the three Saiya-jins had ever seen before. One of the girls, the taller one with blonde hair, looked up and her jaw dropped open. "Ka-ka-kaka-ka—" she managed. Goku smiled at her attempt to pronounce his Saiya-jin name. "Um, hun... it's Goku," he said, picking her out and putting her in one of the four chairs in the Son kitchen. One of the creatures, a white one with green eyes with slits for pupils, jumped up onto the girl's lap and the girl mindlessly started to pet her. Goten walked over, carrying the girl with the brown hair who was much shorter than the other one. "She appears to have a heartbeat," Gohan said, putting his hand onto her wrist. The girl must have just regained consciousness because she jumped up and started kicking Gohan. The blonde started to giggle and the gray creature with a long tail walked over like it owned the world as the blonde groomed the white one, not having a clue about what was going on. Then, a woman with black hair and dark brown eyes came out. The blonde jumped up. "CHI-CHI! AH! PSYCHO! Let me OUT! Let me out NOW!" she yelled, Goku, Gohan, and Goten covering their ears. The brown-haired girl looked over at her and burst out laughing. She sat down— actually, collapsed is the better word— in the chair that Goten had seated her in.  
  
Ah! Now you know what's going on, don't you?  
  
Paige, Casey, Heidi, and Stella sat as the anime males stared at them. Finally, Goten pointed at Stella, the gray cat on Casey's lap. "What's thaaaaat? It's cute," he commented, not knowing that Stella was a cat... Paige and Casey sat there looking at him very weirdly until Gohan cut in. "What he's wondering is what kind of creature those things are," he said very matter-of-factly. Chi-Chi tried her re-entrance but when Paige started screaming at the top of her lungs, Chi-Chi left the room. "Listen, Goku. Can we have some time to talk to each other... I mean, Casey and I? Alone?" she asked Goku. He nodded, gesturing towards the living room. Paige thanked him and ran into the living room, Casey, Heidi, and Stella following.  
  
Heeeeeeeeeeee... ^-^ I'm watching Dancing With Myself... Oo  
  
In the living room, the two girls were talking quietly. Goku, Gohan, and Goten sat listening behind the coat rack with just their heads poking out. "...but how could we have?" the brunette was saying. The blonde shook her head. "Casey, I don't like this... I don't like this one bit..." she said as a teenage-version of Pan appeared on the couch cushion next to her. "Hey, Paige, and hey, Casey!" she said, grinning. Another girl with brown hair and dark brown eyes appeared on the couch next to her. "Uh, hey, Paige... Kim! Hi!" she said. "Paige, do you have any clue what's going on?" Kim asked as a blonde-haired girl with brown eyes appeared next to the brunette (no, not Casey). Goku, Goten, and Gohan watched all of these appearances with eyes wide open.  
  
  
Wot is going on? Even I don't know at the moment... Oo  
  
Jessica, Casey, Paige, Kim, and Jackie sat on the couch, looking at each other. A girl with long brown hair appeared on the floor. "Why are all of my friends suddenly appearing out of nowhere?" Paige asked to no one. There was a crash and everyone's eyes came to look at the shape on the floor who had appeared too high off of the ground. 'Reid,' Paige thought. 'But how are all of my friends here when they were at home?' she asked herself. Reid looked up. "A little help here?" he said and all six of the girls burst out laughing. Ten people appeared then, all of them at once. Paige immediately identified them as Sarah, Danielle, Brittany, Brittney, Ashton, Tosha, Johnny, Grady, Tyler, and Shanna. Paige jumped up and hugged Shanna. Shanna was too shocked to hug her back, though.   
  
~*~  
A little description for all of you people...  
Paige: 12, 6 feet tall, short blonde hair, blue glasses, green eyes, and is wearing her cow pajamas at the moment  
Casey: 14, 5 foot three, shoulder-length brown hair with blonde highlights, is wearing her pajamas that came straight from Akira Toriyama, which have a collage of Kaio-shin printed on it.  
Jessica: 12, 5 foot two, chin-length blonde hair, brown eyes, is wearing her pink sweatpants and a racing t-shirt  
Jackie: 12, 4 foot eleven and a half, brown hair, dark brown eyes, wearing her nightgown  
Kim: 12, 5 feet, black hair, dark-brown eyes, wearing her blue t-shirt and her denim jeans  
Reid: 12, 5 foot five, dark-brown hair, blue eyes, is wearing a shirt and boxers  
Sarah: 11, 4 foot seven, brown hair, green-blue eyes, is wearing a nightgown  
Ruth: 13, 6 feet tall, long brown hair, brown eyes, is wearing a nightgown  
Danielle: 10, 4 foot 6, black hair, dark-brown eyes, is wearing her shirt with Goten on it, and a pair of elastic shorts  
Brittany: 10, 4 foot four, shoulder-length brown hair, blue-orange eyes, is wearing her nightgown  
Brittney: 15, 5 foot seven, dark-brown hair that goes partially down her back, blue eyes, is wearing a jersey with Trunks on it  
Ashton: 13, 6 foot tall, dark-blonde hair usually in a ponytail, brown eyes, in her basketball uniform (she must have been practicing before she went to bed)  
Tosha:18, 4 foot seven, shoulder-length black hair, dark-brown eyes, wearing her nightgown  
Shanna: 19, 5 foot two, brown hair, blue-green eyes, wearing a large shirt and elastic shorts  
Johnny: 12, 5 foot, dark-brown hair, blue eyes, wearing nothing but his boxers (man, was he embarrassed... mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha)  
Tyler: 12, 5 feet, brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a Digimon shirt and elastic shorts  
Grady: 12, 4 foot four, dark-brown hair, dark-brown eyes, drawing a picture of Trunks being absorbed by Cell (which Kim immediately snatched and ate), wearing a huge wrestling shirt and denim jeans  
  
I don't own any of these people, they're just my friends who I decided to put into this story ^-^  
~*~  
  
They all sat there staring at each other, Grady looking around at the room. "No... this isn't... is it?" he said, shocked. "Isn't what, Trunks hater?" Kim asked. "THE SON LIVING ROOM!" Johnny, Grady, Brittney, Reid, Danielle, and Kim yelled at the same time, realizing. Paige nodded, still petting Heidi. "But... how did we get here?" Jackie asked. "You got me! I was just spending the night at Paige's and I woke up with Gohan trying to check my heartbeat or something... I didn't know it was him and I jumped up and started mauling him," Casey said, blushing. "You guys, I think it was my fault," Paige said. They all turned to look at her. "Why?" Jessica, Sarah, Kim, and Ruth asked at the same time. Goten came in. "Uh... you," he said to Johnny. "Come with me, and we'll get you some clothes," he said, and Danielle almost fainted, hearing her idol's voice. All of a sudden, Ten girls, two cats, and a boy appeared on the floor, and they looked strangely like the Sailor Senshi. "What are we doing here?" a girl who looked like Ami asked. Paige's mouth dropped open. "Who are you?" Kim and Tyler asked at the same time. "I'm Usagi, this is Ami, Chibi-usa, Mamoru, Makoto, Minako, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, Luna, and Artemis," a girl with long, blonde hair who looked exactly like Usagi replied. Paige's cats jumped off of her lap and went to go investigate their two new companions. "Hello," Luna said to Heidi. "Mew?" Heidi asked her. "Uh, you can't talk?" she asked Stella. "Maaaaaaaaaaw..." came the reply. Artemis raised his eyebrow (A/N: if cats can do that... Oo) and tried to talk to the two cats, but "meow" was their only reply. Paige and Casey sat staring at the talking cats as ten more people appeared on the floor. Paige and Reid identified each of them instantly as Bakura, Tea, Yugi, Tristan, and Joey from Yu*Gi*Oh, and Red, Purple, Zim, Gir, Gaz. Tak, and Dib from Invader Zim. A very stunned Paige's eyes ran from Bakura to Purple and back to Bakura. Then, she ran over to give both of them a super-ultimate glomp. They sensed what was coming and began to run, but ohhhhhh, boy, they should learn that fan-girls are too fast for them. Every single one of the other Sailor Moon/Yu*Gi*Oh/Zim characters and friends burst out laughing. Chi-Chi tried once more to enter the room, and she succeeded this time, for Paige was still glomping Bakura and Purple.  
  
SOOOOOOO! How did you like it? Please review... ^-^ I don't care if I receive flames, it's okay with me :) Well... I guess I'll see 'ya later! *wink* Ja ne! Luv 'ya! 


	2. Purple is Cute

Disclaimer (me): I HATE DISCLAIMER BOT!  
DISCLAIMER BOT (in metallic voice): you should not hate me i am your friend  
Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! BOT GONE INSANE! Anyway... you know wot I'm saying, and you know how much it hurts me to say it, so on to the story ^-^  
  
::In Capsule Corporation::  
Usagi, Makoto, Minako, Haruka, Chibi-usa, Ami, Mamoru, Michiru, Setsuna, Luna, Artemis, Hotaru, Bakura, Tristan, Joey, Tea, Yugi, Red, Purple, Zim, Tak, Dib, GIR, Gaz, Paige, Casey, Jessica, Jackie, Kim, Reid, Sarah, Ruth, Danielle, Brittany, Brittney, Ashton, Tosha, Shanna, Johnny (A/N: clothed! ^-^), Tyler, Grady, Michi, Heidi, and Stella were sitting on the floor of the living room with the Brief and Son family on chairs and couches. "We're a... what again?" Gohan asked Kim. "An anime," she replied, tired of repeating herself. "So, we're on television where you come from?" Red cut in. Paige nodded, still glomping Bakura and Purple. "This is completely unlogical," Ami said. Paige tipped back, Heidi in her arms. "Meeeeew?" the huge cat asked her. Paige shushed her. "So... we're on a show called 'Dragon Ball Z'?" Bulma asked. Reid, Casey, Paige, Jessica, Jackie, Kim, Sarah, Ruth, Danielle, Brittney, Ashton, Shanna, Johnny, Tyler, Grady, and Michi all nodded. Michi rolled her eyes. "This girl right here watches way too much of it!" she said, putting her arm around Paige as the whole group started laughing. GIR stood up. "I WANNA RIDE THE PIGGGGGGGGGG!" he yelled as the whole room erupted with laughter. Zim, Purple, and Red only raised their eyebrows. Paige shivered. She was freezing. There was a knock on the door, and Bulma raced for it, Paige following. A black-haired man— no, wait... a teenager— walked in. Recognizing him, Paige instantly fainted. Dat's right, right on Bulma's kitchen floor. The teenager helped her up and put her down on the floor with her friends/anime characters. Jackie gasped, recognizing the long black hair instantly. 'No wonder she fainted,' Jackie thought, for the teenager with the long black hair was... YAMCHA! Yes, dat's right... Paige's ultimate crush... in person! "Wow..." she managed. Yamcha, seeing all of the girls in the same room, started to hyperventilate. Paige regained consciousness just as Yamcha ran out of the room. "NOOOOOOOOO! Where did he go?" she screamed. Bulma pointed to the bathroom. Paige gasped. 'YAMCHA'S ON THE TOIIIIIILET!' she thought, and ran into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Casey, Jessica, Jackie, Kim, Reid, Sarah, Ruth, Danielle, Brittany, Brittney, Ashton, Tosha, Shanna, Johnny, Tyler, Grady, and Michi all covered their ears. They knew what was coming (A/N: *wink!* ^o^) "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *breath* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *breath* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" came a bloodcurdling scream from the bathroom. Heidi and Stella ran under the couch and everyone uncovered their ears. "You scream like a girl," they could hear Paige say through the bathroom door. Reid started laughing, along with all of Paige's other friends. "That really hurt," Luna and Artemis said in unison. A muffled "sorry!" came from the bathroom. There was the sound of water running, and Yamcha came out, Paige on his back. Yamcha was blushing and looking antsy, probably because he was still afraid of girls. Paige, being a few inches taller than Yamcha, was weighing him down, also. Everyone sitting in the living room laughed when Paige glomped Yamcha, Bakura, and Purple all at the same time (A/N: Well, everyone except Yamcha, Kura, and Purple, that is ^-^ Oh, am I evil XD )  
  
~*~  
  
SOOOOOOOOO... How did you like it? Man, I love writing fics ^-^ Please revieeeeeeew ^-^ Ja ne! ~*Paige*~ 


	3. My next chappy is going to rock!

Disclaimer (me): No. I refuse.  
DISCLAIMER BOT (in metallic voice): you must or i shall kill you  
Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! EVIL BOT! *starts killing DISCLAIMER BOT*  
DISCLAIMER BOT (in metallic voice): you can not kill me i am a robot  
Me: Ah, man! Anyway, DBZ... don't own... on with da fic :)!!!! *resorts back to trying to kill DISCLAIMER BOT*  
DISCLAIMER BOT (in metallic voice): my god when will this girl ever learn  
Me: Not very soon! ^-^  
  
My disclaimers are weird...  
  
After Chi-Chi decided to try her luck entering the room and succeeded, she crawled over to Goku, Luna and Artemis running out of the way as she went towards them (A/N: I'm really beginning to think that she's more afraid of me than I am her XD ). Paige was still glomping Kura, Purple, and Yamcha at the same time and Reid was fighting the urge to do the same to Ami. At the sight of this, it just made Kim want to glomp Mirai Trunks more than ever. When he came in the room, she just-about died. Paige stopped glomping all of her "cartoon crushes" and pointed to the ceiling. Then, three people came crashing down from the sky, two landing on their feet, and one fell smack-dab on his butt. Sitting on the floor, recovering from their fall, were Kaio-shin, Mirai Gohan, and GT Trunks. Casey yelped and ran over to glomp Kaio-shin (A/N: like da word "glomp" too much... heeeeeeee...), and Brittney did the same to GT Trunks. Mirai Trunks gulped, afraid that these 'insane fan girls' would come to glomp him (A/N: Kim, your turn... ^o^ Mirai Trunks: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Kim & Author: ^o^)  
  
I is mad at Kim... *steam pours out da ears* (Kim: *runs away*) YAY! She's gone ^-^  
  
Paige yawned. It had been a busy day, glomping all of her "boyfriends". Let me just fill you in on who's sleeping where, k? *wink* Okay, at Capsule Corporation, we have Usagi, Haruka, Setsuna, Hotaru, Tea, Tak, Gaz, Luna, Artemis, Paige, Jackie, Ruth, Danielle, Brittney, Shanna, Michi, Heidi, and Stella. At the Son house, we have Makoto, Minako, Chibi-usa, Ami, Michiru, Casey, Jessica, Kim, Sarah, Ashton, and Tosha. At the Roshi house, we have all boys. (A/N: ON PURPOSE! You don't think I would torture girls with staying with Muten Roshi!!!!!! *shivers*) We have Mamoru, Bakura, Tristan, Joey, Yugi, Red, Purple, Zim, Dib, GIR, Reid, Johnny, Tyler, and Grady (A/N: Grady *boiling cheesy red effect* THAT'S WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU TELL HIM THAT YOU HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT! *hmmph!* ((Not like any of you know about my incessant ramblings... Oo...)) ). None of the boys were happy at all about staying with Muten Roshi (A/N: You guys... *heads perk up* #18's here. Reid: WHERE? Author: Right there... *points as all 14 boys file out one after another* -_-; Uff da!)  
  
A/N: WELLLLLL... what did you think? Please review, and I will update every Friday morning ^o^ I want at least 1 review for each chapter, so start reviewing or no new chapters for you ^-^ Keep on reading! 


End file.
